Submarining is a term used in the vehicle occupant restraint field to refer to the phenomena that occurs when the occupant of a vehicle seat slides forward under his seat belt when there is a rapid deceleration of the vehicle during a crash. One approach to combating the submarining phenomena is to cause the front portion of the vehicle seat to be elevated at the onset of a rapid vehicle deceleration, thus minimizing the phenomena. It is known that the front portion of the seat cushion can be elevated using an airbag incorporated into the seat structure, for example as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,242. It is further desirable to present the occupant of a vehicle seat from sliding laterally from the seat during a crash, and the use of an airbag incorporated in a seat to prevent this phenomena is disclosed in US 2004/0046375 A1. US 2004/0046375 A1 discloses the incorporation in the structure of a vehicle seat of a tubular shaped airbag, in the inside of which a inflator is arranged, projecting at least partly out of the airbag, in order to be connected with an airbag module control unit. In these types of systems it is problematic, however, to seal the airbag in the region of the inflator in such a manner that no gas losses occur. The seals, as known from the prior art, are extremely cost-intensive due to the complexity of the components.